Misfits and Rangers
by c-wolf
Summary: Another random cross. Red Witch's Misfits meet the Power Rangers. I came up with the idea while I was sick... and wrote it while on decongestants. Laugh or run away screaming. grin


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Power Rangers, or GI-Joe. Also, Red Witch's Misfits universe is too unique for me to have created. Not only that, But I'm on decongestants right now. (grin)

The rangers heard the sound and teleported to Zordon.

"Rangers. Rita and Zed have sent a monster to Angel Grove Park."

"We're On it Zordon."

As they teleported out, a small robot waved his arms about frantically. "I-Yie-Yie"

"Don't worry Alpha, they will be ok."

- - - - - - -

The Misfits teleported into Angel Grove.

Lance shook his head. "Ok, since when does Hawk listen to you three?"

Trinity looked at each other, then grinned. "Well, he told us to go somewhere else. When we asked where, he said anywhere."

Lance sighed. "Makes sense. So why are we here?"

They shrugged. "We picked up some kind of energy disturbance."

"Fine."

Althea spoke up. "Fred, You're with Trinity. Pietro with Arcade and Lance."

"Let me guess, you with Todd?" Lance said sarcastically.

"And Wanda of course."

"Ah. More trouble that way."

Wanda glared. "Watch it!"

"Arcade will try to find out anything from the computer systems here."

"So what now?"

"We'll head toward the area around the mall. Arcade should be able to set his laptop up in one of the libraries, maybe the schools. Trinity and Fred will check the park, we'll keep in contact on the communicators."

They all headed off.

- - - - -

The rangers showed up and started looking around.

"Zordon did say it was around here."

"But where?"

Several creatures with wings flew out of nowhere, with Goldar and Rito in the lead.

"Oh great. Tenga warriors."

Fred and Trinity walked onto the scene at that point and paused.

Brittany spoke up. "What are they doing?"

Daria shrugged. "Who knows."

They could all here the weird people in strange costumes as they said "Ninja Ranger Power!"

Quinn asked "Pajama party?" as the six proceeded to fight in the most bizarre manner against the creatures.

The four confused misfits looked at each other. "Fred, why don't you go attack the bigger group… so we can find out what's happening. We'll call the rest."

He shrugged. "Ok." Then he ran forward yelling at the top of his head.

Goldar, Rito, and the rest paused, then screamed as they got knocked every which way.

Fred scratched his head as he looked at the dazed figures. "Sorry."

"FRED! You were only supposed to hit their enemies!" Brittany yelled.

- - - - - - - -

Arcade cackled randomly as he hit the keyboard.

Lance spoke up. "Wait."

"What?"

"There're all these articles about a group of superheroes in town…. And various monsters of some sort attacking it."

"Fiction?"

"Looks like regular news articles."

At that point their communicators went off.

Lance listened. "Arcade, stay here. No telling what we might need."

- - - - - - -

Todd, Althea, And Wanda walked around the mall.

"I thought we were checking the area…"

"The mall is the area. Besides, we might find something."

Wanda groaned. "I'm not in the mood for cashiers today."

Althea grinned. "Oh come on, it'll be fun."

Bulk and Skull walked past them at that point.

"Hey Bulky, when are we going to search for the Power Rangers again?"

"After we eat. Now shut up."

Althea and Wanda stared at each other then Todd. "That was weird."

"Who are the Power Rangers?"

Their communicators went off at that point, just as Bulk and Skull caught their comments. They shrugged, then heard them say something about the park. They stared with their mouths wide open when the three strangers disappeared.

Skull grabbed onto Bulk. "Bulky?"

"Get off me! Let's get over there." Then he got a far-away look in his eyes. "Maybe we'll finally find out who the power rangers are."

- - - - - -

As they stood there and looked at the six weirdly dressed people, the rest of the Misfits showed up.

Tommy helped the rest up, as Goldar and his people started to stand. Then he glared at Fred.

"Who are you?"

At that point a creature appeared out of nowhere and joined Goldar and Rito. It looked like a weird mix of automobile random pieces of junk.

Goldar spoke. "Squasher, destroy them."

"Don't you ever change your lines Goldar?" asked the pink figure.

Lance looked around then tapped the figure in black on the shoulder. "What's a Goldar?" Then the fight began.

Trinity flew into the air, Althea and Todd hopped one way, Lance and Wanda leaped the other, and Pietro ran laughing around Goldar, Rito and the rest and caught them in a mini tornado. Feathers flew everywhere from the Tengas. When it stopped, the Tengas covered themselves and disappeared with a screech. As Pietro made a turn, Goldar and Rito blasted the ground near him and knocked him away.

Wanda glared. "I'm the only one who can do that to my brother." She hexed all three remaining bad guys into the nearby lake.

Althea used her powers and started slamming them around in a big wave.

The Power Rangers blinked. Bulk and Skull had shown up at the beginning, and passed out in fright.

- - - - - - -

Zed walked into the palace room with Rita.

"Well, let's see how our newest creation is doing." He looked down to Earth. Then he slammed his fist onto the railing. "I don't know how the Rangers did it, but they will pay. Let's make the monster grow!"

Rita and Zed slammed their staffs together and a beam of light hit the monster on earth as he crashed onto land.

- - - - - -

The Misfits high-fived each other as the Power Rangers just watched. Then Squasher was hit with a beam of light and started to grow.

The Misfits stopped to watch, then turned to the rangers as they started doing weird movements. And saying weird words.

"We need Ninja Zor power now!"

Lance looked at the rest. "I thought Cobra was weird." Then they looked up in shock as several robotic creatures popped out of nowhere and combined into a robot with wings.

Goldar and Rito became giants as well.

"Um, guys?"

Althea looked at Lance. "I'm out."

Fred shook his head. "I can try…"

Todd blinked. "Um…"

Trinity stared. "Maybe if we all hit them."

Pietro looked at them. "You kidding?"

- - - - - -

Shipwreck sighed as he, CoverGirl and Roadblock walked back to the storage area with the McGuffin device.

"How did this get to Bayville on Christmas Day anyway?"

Roadblock spoke. "At least we got Coyote away."

When they placed it inside and walked away, they didn't notice Moe show up.

"Clean this, clean that. When will we get some real things done?" He opened up the storage room and looked around. "Ah, the vacuum." He then picked up the McGuffin device and walked away.

He went and joined the other two in the mass transport device room. "Ok Numskulls. We need to start cleaning up this area." He put the device on the mass transport pad and proceeded to mop. As he did, the mop flicked a switch to on. Curly meanwhile bumped into the transport activation switch and it pulled up the last known coordinates.

All three turned at the flash from the pad. "What happened?"

Moe blinked. "I don't know. We need to tell someone."

Larry spoke up. "Maybe they won't miss it?"

Moe glared then grabbed both of them by the ears. "Come with me!"

"OW,OW"

- - - - - -

Lance groaned when he came to. "What happened?"

Todd thought for a minute. "There's good news… and bad news…"

"What's the good news?"

"We got some back up."

"And the bad?"

"It's Coyote."

"WHAT?!"

Lance shot up then just gawked at the sight.

Goldar, Rito, and Squasher were tied together with rope. They were decorated in festive silly string and bonnets. Rito was sporting a sun dress and make-up. On top of Rito's head was a maniacal looking Coyote in a slightly similar costume to the Rangers.

The Ninja Zor just stood there with a glowing sword raised as if in awe at the weird sight.

Tommy looked at the rest. "What do we do now?"

Coyote leaped off and trotted toward Lance. Goldar and Rito vanished, and the Rangers destroyed the monster.

Rita and Zed chased Goldar and Rito around the castle while blasting them.

"It's not our faults!"

Bulk and Skull groaned. "What happened?"

Bulk glared. "We missed them."

The rangers gathered in front of Zordon. Kimberly spoke up. "That was weird."

Zordon shook his head. "They are a group of unorthodox heroe's called the Misfits. Have you heard of Mutants?"

"Yes."

"We'll probably see them again sometime."

All six shook their heads and shuddered. "Lord Help us all…"

- - - - - - - -

Hawk stared. "More super powered heroes?"

Althea sighed. "And Villains."

Hawk banged his head against the desk.

Moe Larry and Curly got chased around by an angry Cover Girl while the rest of the Misfits took bets.

"Woo,Woo,Woo."

"Shud Up!"


End file.
